He Asked and I Said Yes
by shaysdreams
Summary: Haleb One Shot. This was kinda rushed so I apologize for how crappy it is, haha.


*** I decided to write a one shot about Haleb getting engaged. It sucks but here it is…lol**

"Where are you two going tonight?" Spencer asked, as she watched Hanna tear her closet apart in attempt to find the perfect dress for tonight. Tonight Caleb was taking her out in order to celebrate their one year anniversary. Er, their one year since they had reconnected when Caleb returned from Ravenswood.

"I don't know. He told me some new restaurant that opened in Philadelphia." Hanna answered, with her back facing her brunette friend. "Okay, I need something classy…" she turned around and held up two dresses; one was red and the other was black.

"Which one?"

Spencer smirked and folded her arms across her chest, "Didn't you wear that red one to the Nicki Minaj concert last year? And you wore that black one to Ian's funeral, Hanna."

"Screw you and your memory." Hanna snapped, and tossed the two dresses on the floor. This was stressing her out. She never stressed out about her outfit when she was around Caleb. He loved her regardless of what she looked like. Though, she knew that this date was a special one. The couple had survived the hell that A had put them through over the past year, and it only made them stronger as a couple.

"I'm serious about this, Spence. It's not just some pointless anniversary. You know like the five month one. Where you buy one another a card, and decide to move to second base. This…this is one year together. One year of the A madness, but yet here we are….together and stronger than ever."

—

"God, I'm so full. I may never be able to eat again." Hanna joked, as she rested the side of her head against the passenger window. The two had just left an Italian restaurant, and were headed back to Rosewood. It had just hit ten o clock; an hour before her curfew.

Though, Caleb didn't plan on taking Hanna home just yet. Tonight was special; it was their one year anniversary, and Caleb planned on proposing. He was nervous as hell, but he had saved up just enough money to purchase a beautiful diamond ring for Hanna. Everything was perfect. Even mother nature seemed to be on his side; the sky was clear and the moon was shining bright. He was anxious to ask Hanna to be his wife.

Finally, Caleb pulled into an empty parking spot located at the park. The park seemed to be their thing, and he found it appropriate to ask her here.

Hanna glanced over at Caleb and laughed, "Ah, I was hoping you wouldn't take me home just yet." she teased, as she climbed out of the car. Her eyes found the swing set, and immediately was flooded with memories. She snapped out of it when Caleb took hold of her hand, and led her over to the familiar swing set.

"It's such a beautiful night, huh?"

"Not as beautiful as you." Caleb answered, as he stared at his beautiful girlfriend sitting on the swing. The moon light made her glow. She was perfect, and she was all his.

He cleared his throat as he knelt down in front of her because he wanted to look into her beautiful blue eyes. Caleb took both of her hands in his and smiled, "Hanna, before I met you….I was a nobody. I felt so alone. Even if I was in a crowd of people I felt so lonely. That was until you came into my life. You changed me - for the better. You make me smile more than I ever did in my entire life. With that being said…"

He released her hand and reached inside his coat pocket. Caleb pulled out a small black box, and opened it up to reveal the sparkling diamond ring, "We've been through so much together. When you were taken to that asylum I couldn't breathe. I was so afraid that I had lost the only thing that really mattered to me. That's when I realized that you are my world, and you are the only thing that I want in life. Hanna, I need you."

"I want to wake up to your gorgeous face every morning. I want to be able to feel your cold feet pressed against my legs at night. I want to watch you cook, and watch you spend hours staring at your closet. I want to spend the rest of my life putting a smile on your face, and being right by your side. So, will you, Hanna Marin, be my wife?"

Hanna smiled through her tears of joy and nodded, "Yes, yes baby. I will become your wife. I want to become Rivers!"

Caleb smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger and then pulled her into a passionate kiss.

After the two celebrated their engagement, Hanna picked up her phone, and sent out a group text to Spencer, Emily, Aria, and Alison:

" _He asked and I said YES."_


End file.
